degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassiaddict/A Fanfiction Story ...please read :D
Eli was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock. It was a perfect day outside and he felt great. Things were great between him and Clare, Fitz was gone and he was finally getting over his hoarding problem. Life couldn’t be better. He took a shower and wore the jacket Clare had given him. He was on his way downstairs when he heard his parents’ voices in the living room. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” “I didn’t know about it myself!” “What will Eli say when he finds out?. Eli walked into the living room “When I find out about what?” he asked. “Um nothing” said his dad “Here, come have breakfast, your mom made pancakes” Eli sat down at the table eyeing his parents suspiciously. He could see they had been arguing, they had been doing that a lot lately. After what seemed like the most awkward silence ever, “Is there something wrong?” Eli asked. “Ask your father” his mom said getting up and going to her room. “Everything is fine” said Eli’s dad “just go to school, I’ll handle it here. Eli threw one last doubtful glance at his father before walking out the door. He got into Morty and drove to Degrassi. He was greeted by Adam the second he reached school. “What’s up man?” asked Adam. “Nothing, I have to find Clare” said Eli. “Right, of course why talk to the best friend when you have a girlfriend?” said Adam sarcastically. “No, Adam you know it’s not like that, I just have to ask her something!” said Eli. “Yeah whatever man, I’ll see you later”. Eli found Clare in the library; she looked at him and smiled. “Hey Eli!” she said. “Um Hi…” “What’s the matter?” Clare asked. She always knew when something was bothering him; it was one of the things he loved about her. “It’s my parents” he said “They’ve been fighting”. “Well that can’t be good” she said “What have they been arguing about?” “I have no idea! Plus they’ve been acting really strange lately” said Eli. “Do you think they might be getting a divorce?” asked Clare. “Nah these are my parents we’re talking about, they’ll get through this… I think” said Eli. “Well until then don’t worry yourself too much” she said. Trinnngggggggg “Well there goes the bell, I better get going” said Clare. Eli left for French class. He didn’t think about his parents for the rest of the day. He walked into his house and it was surprisingly quiet. He went into the living room and found a guy around his age sitting on the couch next to his parents. “Eli, I want you to meet Tyler, your half-brother and my other son” his father said calmly. “My half-brother? How? When?” stuttered Eli. “Well, before he met me, your father was with a woman named Lizzie” said his mother hesitantly. “When I ended things with her, I had no idea she was going to have a baby!” his father said “I never knew about Taylor until very recently. Liz just died of cancer and she contacted me before she died”. “Tyler is going to be living with us now” Eli just stood there trying to process what his parents had just told him. “Well your father and I have to be somewhere right now, so we’re going to leave you to get to know each other” said his mom. As his parents walked out the door he took a good look at Tyler. His eyes were just like his dads but he had dark brown hair, he was thin and almost as tall as Eli himself. Eli wondered what it must be like for Tyler. He had just lost his mother and now had to live with his father whom he hadn’t seen for years. “So Tyler… what are you into?” asked Eli trying to make the situation slightly less awkward. “I like sports, watching TV, you know the usual…” Eli nodded he could already see that they had nothing in common. “Well Tyler, welcome to the family!” said Eli. He knew this year was going to be different, but who knew if that was good thing… well this is the first fanfic ive written..should i write more?.... comments please.. Category:Blog posts